Face Your Fears
by EmergentWriter
Summary: Tris and Tobias venture into Tris's fear landscape after the war is resolved. Little do they know that her fears have changed. . . TROBIAS! A plot bunny that needed to be neutralized, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, not my best work. This is the result of being sick over Easter and reading Divergent for five hours straight, then writing a fanfic about it. Needless to say, it's probably all very cliche and very sappy. But at least I neutralized the plot bunny. This is dedicated to SilverEyeShinobi and AeonFirebrand, who so lovingly reviewed my other story! As for the rest of you. . .

Disclaimer; Veronica Roth would probably be ashamed of this *facepalm*

**Face Your Fears**

"Tris, are you sure about this?" I glance over my shoulder , giving Four a look. "If I weren't, would you be here?" I shoot back. I hear Four's rumbling laugh behind me, the one that makes me feel weak at the knees. "Actually, never mind, don't answer that," I say. Of course he would be here.

"Tris, you should really know not to ask questions like that," he says, the barest hint of amusement lingering in his voice. "I know," I grumble as I push aside the door.

I breath in and out as we arrive at our destination. The fear landscape. The flickering lights on the grey concrete walls remind me of the first time I was here. The first time I was here was to see Four's fear landscape, when I was only an initiate. The one with – surprisingly – only four fears. I suppose it's finally time to repay the favour.

I pick up the familiar smooth black box and open, revealing two glistening syringes. They are filled with a clear orange serum. I shudder at the memory of Eric injecting the mind-control serum into me. Thank heavens I'm Divergent.

I offer the box to Four, and he picks up a needle. "Ladies first," he murmurs as he brushes back my long blond hair. I feel the familiar ache as he presses the plunger down, feel the liquid coursing through my veins like quicksilver.

He discards the now-empty needle and hands me the other one, which I carefully empty into his neck. I hope he can't notice my hands trembling. If he can, he's polite enough not to say anything.

Four takes my hand gently, lacing his long fingers with mine. His hand is cool and dry. I silently thank whatever there is to thank that I wiped my hands on my jeans first. "Ready?" he asks, squeezing my hand, firmly, but not enough to hurt. Just enough to let me know he's there.

"As I'll ever be," I say, hoping I sound a lot more confident than I feel. Tobias removes his hand from mine and hugs me with one arm around my shoulders. "Then let's go, Six," he says, and opens the graffitied door to my fear landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

Right. Disclaimers. Those things. I do not own Divergent or any of the characters, places, or concepts in it. Much as I would like to.

We step into the empty blackness, Four and I, and wait for the simulation to overtake us. I start to wonder if this was a good idea. Should I really be showing this to Four? I push the thought roughly aside. It doesn't matter, Tris. You're both Divergent. You've seen his fears, it's time to show him yours. This is what being Dauntless is all about.

My train of thought is cut short as a green haze settles over everything. "The birds. Of course," says Tobias, and I get ready to move. This is about power. I need to be powerful. The knee-deep grass tickles my legs, and I resist the urge to brush it, shrieking, off of me.

My heartbeat has sped up, even though I'm not actually scared. I start to sweat and my breathing speeds up as well. The serum creates fear in us. Or, rather, it finds the fears in us and increases them so that they are just tolerable.

Just.

The first bird appears. A crow. As always. It swoops down from the green sky, cawing, and I duck. Four punches it, and it flutters lopsidedly to the ground. I almost laugh, but it's hard to laugh when you're in a hallucinatory state of panic.

I desperately run my hands through the anemone-like grass. Gun. I need the gun. I start panicking. I can't find it. The feathery tendrils swish and sway as the wind picks up. A storm is coming.

Someone smirks beside me. "Looking for something?" I see a glint of metal, and I snatch the gun out of Four's outstretched hand. "Helpful, aren't we?" I say sarcastically as I aim at the crows.

A bang and an explosion of ebony feathers, and the crow is gone. Bang. Bang. Bang. The grass is littered with the crows' bleeding dead bodies. I feel a rush of power, and the simulation fades away.

"Well, Tris," Four says. "I didn't know our deepest, darkest fear was a lowly picnic scavenger." He chuckles, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I bat his hand away. "Well, Tobias," I say back. " didn't know your deepest, darkest fear was a child's amusement park ride." He pales.

"Maybe we should ride the ferris wheel, hmm?" I shove him playfully. That shuts him up. "You wouldn't," he says, mock frightened. "No, I wouldn't," I give in, tugging his beautiful dark hair affectionately. He leans in to kiss me. . .

A/N Well. You know the drill, read and review. The review part would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Much thanks again to my lovely reviewers! And I have had some questions on the ending of this story, they will be adressed below. This is what I consider the worst chapter, so after this, things will be looking up! **

**Disclaimer; Me no own.**

. . .And the blue lights flicker on beneath me. Crap, I think, but keep it to myself. Four can't help me in this. Weakness and confinement. Both of us are useless.

"Tris?" Four asks nervously. "I don't like this." I start slamming the glass with my palms, over and over. "Tris?" "Sorry, sorry. I'll get us out of here. Help me."

Us two Divergent start pounding on the glass, trying to break out. The water starts to trickle in, trying to drown us. Four's breaths start to become ragged. "Tobias. It's ok. Arms around me." He complies, sliding his muscled arms around my waist in the tight glass box. Déjà vu.

I kick at the glass, careful not to kick Four behind me. A small crack appears. "this doesn't seem familiar at all," he says, trying for levity. "You, me, a small space. . ." He feels my heartbeat. "It's fast, Tris." If looks could kill, and if I could turn around so that I could actually see Tobias. . .

I resort to kicking the glass instead. The cold water is lapping at our knees. Goosebumps start to appear on my legs.

"Four?" I say. He moans. "Tris, next time you have a fear, and you want me to help you with it, don't make it something I'm scared of too!" I kiss his cheek. "Together, ok?" "Ok." He wraps his hand around mine, and together we pull back our arms to punch the glass. The water is up to my hips, up to the middle of Four's upper legs.

I start panicking as well, and I need to struggle to draw air. I am going to drown, and so will Four. It's all my fault. I slow my breaths, ignoring the flutter of fear in my chest.

I am stronger than the glass. The glass is weak. I am strong. The glass is as thin as ice. I can shatter the ice. I am Divergent. We punch. The glass shatters. Water spills out of the tank and onto the floor. The room fades.

"Well," I say shakily. "That was fun." "You have a vivid imagination," says Tobias, panting, his hands on his knees. "And you're surprised because. . ?" Four's lips curl upwards in the hint of a smile. "That's my girl," he says. I feel a rush of warmth. And the dark returns.

**So. Questions first. Yes, I am planning to do one chapter for every fear. I have two endings planned for this story, one of which will resolve everything and be light and fluffy like a meringue. And very, very Trobias. The other is rather dark and introduces Jeanine, so please tell me via review or PM which ending you would like. **

**And this is adressed specifically to DefyTheImpossible; No, I will not take my other story down, despite it being a so-called illegal songfic. It would rather be here and be criticized than sit moldering on my phone, taking up memory space, and not being appreciated or flamed or whatever is happening to it right now. Many people enjoy songfics and SYOCs, even if you consider them a "drain to the Divergent community." Please reconsider.**

**So, cheers! And Happy Late Easter all! R&R, it would inspire me to update faster ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**One of my better chapters, I think. Keep voting for the ending you like! I don't have a poll, since I haven't figure out how to set one up, but a REVIEW would be a great way to tell me what you think! *not so subtle hint* Yes, I'm shameless.**

**Disclaimer; These are the ramblings of a thirteen year old girl who has no life, rather than the masterpieces created by Veronica Roth**

The last things I see before the water pulls me under are Tobias's wide blue eyes and a crimson moon. Then I am swept out to sea in a raging torrent, and for the first time in this fear landscape I am truly terrified. Tobias is gone.

"Four!" I scream, but salty water floods my mouth and chokes me, cutting off my frantic cries. Where is Four? A wave picks me up and tosses me into a rock, and I bang my head on it, hard.

Where is Four? I can't find him anywhere. Has he been pulled under by the sea? For a few dreadful minutes, I hang like a bedraggled piece of seaweed on my rock as I forget this is a simulation, and I think that I have lost Four to the ocean.

"Tris!" I hear, and look towards the shoreline. Tobias is standing there, and as I watch, he dives in, slicing into the foaming water. I flounder. Abnegation are not taught how to swim. But this is not about drowning. This is about control. I must be in control. I calm my breathing, and grasp for a firmer handhold on my rock.

It is slippery and wet, and my hands are about to slide off of it when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind. I scream murder to the blood-red moon.

"Geez, Stiff." I relax. It's only Four. He found me, like always. "Hold on," he advises, and I grasp onto his shoulders. He swims strongly to the rocky shore, and we both get up, gasping for air. I grab his hand and run, away from the place that nearly took him away from me.

Our shoes pound on the rocks, and once, I stumble. Tobias pulls me back up and we keep running, hand jostling in hand. Why isn't the simulation changing?

My breaths start coming in gasps, ragged sobs. Heartrending noises clawing their way out of my chest. I fight to keep them down, but it doesn't matter. Tobias stops running and pulls me towards him. "Hey." I look up. I see no sympathy in his eyes. I didn't want to. I wouldn't expect to.

"I thought I lost you!" I scream angrily. Tobias, for the first time ever, looks taken aback. "Tris, I-" "You what? I was in the middle of an ocean with absolutely no idea where you were, possibly drowned, and I-"

"Tris." Four has clicked into instructor mode, not boyfriend mode. "You need to calm down. This is a simulation, remember?"

Suddenly, I feel very, very stupid.

People don't die in simulations. I don't think. One. Tobias pulls me into his chest in an embrace. Two, three. I try to slow my breathing and pulse, both going a mile a minute. Four. He's standing right next to me. I giggle, something I wouldn't be caught dead doing otherwise. Five.

The dark sky and blood-red moon fade to black, and I can feel control rushing back to me. "Sorry," I mumble, embarrassed. Four kisses my cheek lightly, and I know what he means, even if neither of us can find the words to say it.

I smell smoke.

**Yes. It's that chapter next, so get ready for some smart-aleck Tris, an angry Four, and some of my very bad jokes (yes, like Four punching a bird). Need I say it? Well, as only about two percent of you do. . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**WELL, now that Doc Manager has decided to listen to me, I can get this chapter up. Please excuse the juvenile jokes.**

**Disclaimer; I own a bed. I own my pair of embroidered jeans. I own a freakin' gumball machine, but for Dauntless's sake I DON"T OWN DIVERGENT.**

My eyes open to ghostly flames jumping around me. I smile, for several reasons. Even though I am tied to a stake which is planted in the middle of a roaring fire. I chuckle softly.

Flames. Dauntless. I am brave. Four, tied up next to me, gives me an odd look."Wait," I say. We don't have to wait long, which is relief, because the ropes around my wrists and ankles are starting to chafe.

Peter, Molly, and Drews' cackling faces appear out of the powder-blue smoke, and I can't help but to laugh again. I glance at Tobias. He looks like he wants to murder the lot of them, or at least severely maim them. All the better.

The jeering grows around me, and that's when Peter steps forwards. He has glowing red eyes. Huh. That's new. He glares at me. I glare back, and spit in his face. Coward. He wipes off my saliva, unperturbed, and says, "Smell that, Stiff?"

I say, "Yes, actually, I do. It must be the beans you had for lunch." The simulation Peter gives no reaction, which is kind of disappointing. All he says is, "That's the smell of your burning flesh." I laugh again, perhaps somewhat hysterically. What madwoman would laugh while being burned at stake? Me, apparently. The simulations must be programmed to use the same lines over and over again.

Four looks like he would throttle the lot of them without hesitation, and that's when I remember that he hasn't seen this before. I suppose he's remembering what they tried to do to me during initiation. Over the Chasm. Where he rescued me.

"It's ok," I say softly to him. His dark blue eyes slide and lock onto mine. He tersely nods, then glares at Peter again. I decide to end this, more for his sake than my own.

"Know what I smell?" I say impatiently. This fear doesn't really scare me because of the way it's presented. It's really a fear of my death and horrible people, but since Molly and Drew are now factionless and Peter is under constant surveillance by the Amity, I don't really mind. It would be different if it was Caleb laughing at me instead, but it's not.

I guess the Erudite have been so busy rebuilding their compound after the war, they don't have time to update our technology. Not the technology the Neanderthal Dauntless use, of course not. Thank goodness for that.

The flames lick at me, and I decide that I've had enough. "I smell rain." Large, fat raindrops spatter down immediately. Tobias sees what I'm doing and helps me, so that a full-blown storm is crashing down.

The fire dies almost right after the rain begins, and our bonds fall loose. I'm ready to go, but Tobias takes it one step further. "Know what_ I_ smell, traitor?" he hisses at Peter, blue eyes hard and unforgiving, unfeeling.

Peter, again, does not react. It seems to enrage Four even further. "YOUR burning flesh," he says, in that dangerous, cold voice of his that he only uses to make a point. I shudder. It scares me.

A flash of lightning streaks down and hits Peter square in the chest. There is a flash of white, the empty blackness again, the afterimage still burning my retinas. The promised smell of burning flesh hangs in the air. I grip Four's hand. "You know," I say.

"I've rephrased my earlier statement." "And that is. . ?" he says, not quite over Peter's surprise appearance. "You're not a bit scary, Tobias. You're _a lot_ scary."

I feel, rather than see him smirk in the dark. "Is that good or bad?" I stretch onto my tiptoes and kiss his cheek "Definitely good," I whisper in his ear. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

I can hear his heartbeat speed up, and I smile internally. He smells like laundry soap, the same smell that was in his room. I finally recall why it seems so familiar. It smells like Abnegation. I like it when he holds me like this. It makes me feel safe.

"I'd never let them hurt you, Tris, never." I lace my fingers together behind his neck. "I know," I say lightly, but even I can hear the solemnity in my own voice.

I would love to stay here like this forever, but I, unlike Tobias, have more than four fears. So we reluctantly disentangle ourselves and stand up straight as the lights flick back on.

**Ok, so bad news first; I'm going to be away at camp for the weekend, so I won't be able to update, sorry guys. And also, sorry to whoever it was who asked for dialoguing, I can't really wrap my head around it, but I'll work on it. **

**Good news! This story is now fully written, so I am able to update at any point I want. . . if I have the proper motivation, which would take the form of a REVIEW! Also, for the little competition between dark ending and fluffy ending, the score is 1-1, so please REVIEW to tell me which you would prefer. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back from camp! Funny story. . . I was in my cabin, and I refused to sleep on the blue bunk because Erudite wear blue. That is the textbook definition of obsessed. So this is the creepy chapter. It scares even me, and I wrote it. Don't blame me if you're afraid to look in mirrors after.**

**Right now, the votes for the ending are mostly for a fluffy ending, but I have had several requests to just post both, so that's probably what I'll do. Probably. If I have enough REVIEWS! *smiles innocently* Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer; I will never own Divergent. Never.**

I am in my bedroom. In Abnegation. Tobias takes in a sharp breath, and I realize how hard this must be for him, seeing his old home. Not that he could ever call it a home. Not with Marcus.

I lean my head on his shoulder. "This is tough, isn't it?" I say, gently, but without sympathy. We are Dauntless. We do not need sympathy. "Yes," he whispers. And then; "Wait. Why are there mirrors?"

I grimace. Of course he'd notice the mirrors, being an Abnegation transfer himself. "You'll see," I say darkly, ominously. Not a moment too soon. The man with no face is there. I feel droplets of cold sweat beading on my forehead. This is the fear that always scares me the most. My pulse picks up speed.

The faceless man is still scarred, but he's not exactly faceless. He has.. . . oh God. He has WILL'S face. Four is seeing the same thing as me. "Tris, you know you had to kill him." Four's voice blurs, as does my room, blurring into a dizzying mess of greys

I collect myself. One. Two, three. Four, five. I look out the window again. My parents are there now. My mother and my father, who gave their lives for me. Black dots appear dancing into my vision, but I hold out. I sway and moan.

And the worst part is when they start yelling and pounding. The pounding I have been through, and I can handle, though it vibrates through my very bones and rattles in my ears. What I can't handle is what they're saying.

"You killed us! How could you kill us! I trusted you!"

Four squeezes my shoulder, although he's ashy pale as well.

There are many now. Many, many. All faceless Abnegation and Dauntless, all lead by my parents and Will. They start taking slow, deliberate steps towards me. Like people in a mind-control simulation. I shriek and wheel around, desperate for escape.

They are in the mirrors, too. They are everywhere. My common sense has deserted me. The glass window breaks, and clammy hands reach in, groping in the night. They are coming to kill me, to take their revenge.

"Tris," says a voice in my ear, low and quiet. I whirl around and lash out, lightning quick. A cool hand catches my wrist in mid-air. "Tris, simulation." Those are the two words I need to snap out of the fog that has been clouding my mind.

"Closet," I say. Four's eyes go hue. "Oh, God," he says, and tenses. "Shit," I curse. Four is claustrophobic. Of course. "Reach into the closet, then, and give me the gun," I say.

A second passes. Two. Five. Four runs back to me. "No gun." I say a very rude word that, if I were actually in Abnegation, would surely draw attention to myself. What would my mother say? No. I can't think about my mother right now. "Okay, we're winging it, then." Time to improvise. The people are only ten feet away.

I start punching people, my movements quick and precise. Which only makes them scream louder. Above all of them I can hear my mother's cries. "Tris, I loved you! And you killed me! Murderer! Murderer!" I flee down the stairs to my simulation living room, Four hot on my heels.

I slam the door to the second floor of my house, where the bodies are, and Tobias slams a table across the frame to bar it. I am hyperventilating, breathing far faster than can possibly be healthy.

We collapse onto a clone of the sofa in my old house, a shredded beige thing. It creaks and bends under our combined weight. I melt into it. It smells like home. "Tris, it's okay." I feel Four's hands stroking my hair, my back, wiping away the tears that are flowing from my eyes.

"I k-killed him!" I sob pathetically. "I killed Will! I killed my own parents!" Four mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, "Wouldn't I love to do that." "Four!" I wail hopelessly. "Okay, okay," he says, pressing me into him. He trails butterfly kisses down my face and neck, all the while rubbing my shoulders. I eventually calm down, my tears drying.

"Tris, look," he says, pointing outside. The bodies are gone. "Listen." The thumping is gone. He cautiously unbars the door. They're gone, long gone. I sigh with relief and uncoil my stiffened muscles.

And then I remember which fear I have next. Intimacy. Oh, God. Unless I've managed to get rid of it. . ? I can always hope. Four sees that I am back to normal, and starts smirking. "What?" I snap, high-strung with nerves. "Oh, nothing," he says somewhat innocently, all the while smirking. "Only. . . is this the part where I come in?"

I groan.

**Yes. It's that chapter. The awkward one. More reviews equal faster updates! Love you guys lots!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right. The chapter. Sorry for not updating, but guys, I do have a life. In fact, what with breaking up yesterday, five choirs, piano, pathfinders, and catachism, it's a wonder I'm even posting on here at all! XD SO. Here it is. Hope I did it justice.**

**Disclaimer; Would this be here if I were Veronica Roth? No. It would be out in the world in a book.**

Four was correct. This is where he usually comes into my fear landscape. But today, however, something is different. There is no simulation Tobias. Odd.

_My_ Tobias is here, of course, and he smirks when he sees the room we are standing in. It just_ has _to be the room with the not-so-inconspicuous four-poster bed in the corner.

"Is it wrong of me, as your boyfriend, to think this is funny?" he says, and my cheeks flare what I am sure is the brightest red in existence. Heat diffuses through my face at the mere thought of the last time I was here.

Just because I am Dauntless and brave and impulsive does not mean I am open to the idea of having sex with anyone. Even if it is my boyfriend.

I don't bother giving Four an answer, instead mulling over my options. There is the obvious way out, of course, but I am not quite willing to go that route. I try to find loopholes. This is where my Erudite comes into play. "I was joking, you know," he says, after a few beats of dead silence.

I shrug. He places a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I flinch away reflexively, automatically. It's not him, it's just the effect this room has on me. I think. Like it brings out prim and proper Beatrice Prior, and buries fearless Tris.

"Am I really that scary?" he says, but now there's a hurt undertone to his voice, underneath the mocking exterior. I finally look up, and his eyes are filled with reproach. I look down.

"What this place is asking me to do with you is," I say slowly as I think. Four turns beet red. "Is that the only way out of here?" he asks, somewhat hesitantly. I don't think I like where this is going. Scratch that, I _know_ I don't like where this is going.

"I don't know."

He presses on, the words tumbling out of his mouth. Four, calm and composed Four, is babbling. "Because. . . We could, um. . . You know. . . Not that I'm assuming-" It seems as if I am not the only one uncomfortable here.

We are both blushing now, and seeing Tobias blush makes me even more embarrassed. A new rush of heat floods my cheeks, and I swear they are hotter than the Dauntless coals on Choosing Day.

I then take a huge risk, and say, "Tobias, do I scare you?" "Oh yes," he says, playing along. "Do I scare you?" he queries back, as I expected. "No," I say stoically, setting my jaw stubbornly and lying through my teeth.

"Oh really?" he says, now sounding entertained. Then he says the words I've been waiting for, the words I knew he would say because we are Dauntless, we are not afraid of anything and will not back down.

"Prove it."

So I do. I reach up, winding my arms around his neck and my fingers through his hair, tangling it. I don't think he really cares at this point. His skin radiates heat, warming my chilled bones from the simulated Abnegation night.

We lock eyes for a millisecond, and I melt into him, becoming lost in his pools of azure blue. And then I kiss him, more forcefully than I have ever done before. He stiffens in shock for a second, but then responds with equal fervour.

This is not the slow and languid, even peaceful kind of kiss we have had before. Those kisses were as light and cool as running water. This is a kiss that is all fire and energy and burning passion, driving away all other thoughts.

I suppose we would have stayed locked together like this if the need for air had not driven us to break apart. I gasp. The taste of spicy cinnamon still lingers in my mouth, and the smell of soap still clings to my clothes.

We open our eyes to each other again, and then look around. The room seems to be dissolving, the colours fading, and the lines that define shapes seem to be dripping down the walls.

The last thing to go, is, naturally, the infamous bed, which, I am happy to say, was not used. Tobias follows my stare, tucking my hair behind my ear as he does so. "Pity, that," he says, gesturing at the disappearing bed. He's still smirking.

**Ah, yes. That was fun to write. Sorry if the romance sucks, but my experience of romance is mainly from books. I have never kissed a guy. Forever alone! :'( Just kidding. I'm not alone in my stories because you guys REVIEW! Let's try for 35 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter before the ending, A word on that. Remember how I said there was a vote for which ending people wanted? Well, turns out I love you guys so much I'm just going to post both. Chapter 9 will be the fluffy ending and Chapter 10 will be the dark ending, so just read both or read the one you want, and all's said and done. I'm going to try to get them up quickly, but there may be a delay because the computer is actually kind of off-limits right now.**

**Much thanks to anyone who reviewed, added this story to alerts or favourites, or added me to alerts or favourites. I'm honoured. Thank you guys so, so much. And a special shoutout to SilverEyeShinobi, for reviewing every single chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I do not anything in here that I may have fallen in love with. that is, EVERYTHING.**

**Oh, and Alma? I'm 13 :)**

The black engulfs us yet again, for what I fervently hope is the last time. I feel the steadying pressure of Four's hand leave my shoulder. "Four, what-" Ah. At least he hasn't left me completely.

But this is worse. Much, much worse. The heavy weight of a gun weighs in my hand, leaden and cold. And Jeanine's harsh voice is hissing in my ear, not unlike that of a snake's. "Do it," she says. "Shoot them."

I look beside me to Tobias for reassurance, but he's not there. Wait. If he's not there, then he has to be. . . in front of me. I didn't know this could happen.

Christina, Caleb, and Tobias are lined up in front of me. I can't shoot Four! I can't shoot any of them. "Shoot!" Jeanine says, more sharply, this time sounding like grating, broken glass.

Her finger clicks the bullet into the chamber, her gun resting on my temple. I can feel every heartbeat against the freezing metal, blood jumping through my veins. One shot, and it could all be over, one way or another. "No," I say, raising my chin stubbornly.

Is that my Four, waiting to be shot, or is it a simulation? And if it is a simulation, then where is my Four? My terror escalates. If I shoot them, will Four still be alive when I get out of the simulation?_ If_ I get out of the simulation? Or will we both be dead?

This must be another way of our Divergence playing out.

I try to convince myself that he's actually standing beside me, he's just invisible. "Tobias?" My voice comes out as a high-pitched, childish squeak. I nearly pull the trigger in surprise as his voice sounds.

_Right here, Tris._

Not out loud. In my head. "Where are you?" I wave the gun around wildly, aiming at thin air. Jeanine glares at me with her watery, almost colourless eyes, behind her stupid glasses.

"Do it, Bee," Caleb says, calmly. Bee. His pet name for me when we were young, before we were old enough to know not to call attention to ourselves with nicknames. That would be selfish. It brings tears to my eyes.

"Save yourself, Bee. I've had enough of this. Just shoot me." Caleb's grass-green eyes implore me, beg me to end his misery. A tear slips down my face. Selfless Caleb, as ever.

"Come on, Stiff!" Christina yells, standing next to Caleb, on the right-hand side. "You're brave enough!" Typical Christina, always egging me on. Always speaking her mind. She's still a Candor in more ways than one, more ways than she realizes. Stiff. I feel stiff now, like I'm frozen in place. Maybe I'm not Dauntless after all.

I don't want to look at Four. I can't. I shouldn't. But his gaze draws mine like a magnet, or maybe like a moth to a light, strong and unwavering. "Tris." One word. It takes all that I have not to break down into a pile right there and then.

"Shoot!" screams Jeanine, her voice reaching nails-on-chalkboard frequency. I set my jaw stubbornly. "No." Caleb tries pleading with me. "Beatrice, I'll understand, It's for the greater good."

Christina tries yelling at me. "Hurry up, Stiff! I haven't got all day for this!" Tobias doesn't try anything. He just looks at me evenly. How can he be so calm, facing his death? "Tris, you must do it. You know you must."

"NO!" I scream. Then I do something completely, absolutely unprecedented. Something else I'm fairly sure you're not supposed to be able or be allowed to do in simulations. Kill the creator of them.

"You know what, Jeanine," I say calmly, turning to face her. "I think I _will _shoot." And I press the gun against her lumpy chest and pull the trigger. And everything fades to black.

**R&R, guys, to find out what happens after the cliffy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fluffy ending for you uys. Next chapter will be the dark ending.**

**Disclaimer; I don not own Divergent *sobs***

The old fluorescent lights flicker on again, and we're back in the old concrete room with the singular door. We. Four! I launch myself into his arms and hold on to him like I will never let go.

"Shh. Shh, Tris, it's alright. You're safe," he says softly as I sob into his shirt. All thoughts of being brave have melted away. I allow myself a minute of weakness, and then I push Tobias away. "Where were you?" I say, in the deadly calm voice that he himself has taught me.

He said he would stay with me. He said he would go all the way through my fear landscape with me. "I was beside you the whole time," he says, and I can see the evident confusion, hurt, and smouldering anger in his eyes.

"Not the last one, you weren't," I say, pushing him in the chest so that he stumbles backwards, just for effect. He grabs my wrists and holds them, tight. "Tris, I would never, ever leave you, " Tobias says, and my eyes soften just a fraction.

I sigh. "Then _where were you?_" I'm tired of playing mind games. That's what the Erudite are for. I want answers. And I want them now. "You want to know where I was?" he says, so softly I can barely hear him.

"Yes," I huff, still bubbling over with resentment and barely suppressed anger. "I was right here," he says, touching the spot where my heart is with his fingertips, ghosting over my tattoos. Wherever he touches sends an electric current through me.

"Don't," I say, pulling his wandering fingers away. His deep blue eyes flash with hurt briefly, before he says the unthinkable. Quietly, resignedly, with the air of someone admitting defeat.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" I yell. That is_ not_ a satisfactory answer.

"Tris, I honestly don't know. One minute I was in the black with you, the next I was just. . . gone. But I will always be with you, no matter what. Ok?" I can see he's telling the truth, or he thinks he is, anyways. I spent too much time around Christina, I guess.

She taught me how to tell when people were lying. Apparently, my giveaway is biting the inside of my cheek. I discovered that Four's is looking away and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He's not doing either. He really doesn't know.

I sigh again, and all the anger whooshes out of me. I lean against him, using him as a support, a pillar. Something I knew would stay firm, even throughout that war. It's my version of an apology, and he knows it.

His fingers creep up towards my neck, over my jaw line, tracing my lips, my eyes, my hair. "You know what you are now, don't you?" he says, with the hint of a smirk that I know so well.

"What am I?" I ask softly, pulling him towards me and lacing my fingers through his hair. "Why, you're Six, of course," he murmurs, bending down and kissing me gently on the lips. It feels like a breath of fresh air.

I bury my face in his shoulder. "Four and Six," I say, my lips moving against his collarbone. "I could get used to that." He bends down to kiss me again, and this time, I swear his lips are curved into a smile.

**The end. Part one. Don't forget to leave a review! They are always appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. I didn't think this would be this long o.O Well, for you dark and dangerous souls out there, here it is. **

**Warning; contains character death and strong language**

**Disclaimer; See the 9 previous chapters and choose your favourite. They all say the same thing anyways.**

When I open my eyes, it's to see a harsh blue light. I try to shield my eyes from the glare with my arms, but I can't. I look down. They are tied to a rough plastic plank, as is the rest of me.

"Welcome back, Beatrice," says a grating voice that I would know anywhere. Jeanine. I freeze. How is Jeanine here? Is this a new fear in my landscape? I look up, and there she is, as hideous as ever.

Her tight blue sweater dress shows off her soft, squishy layer of pudge, something no Dauntless would ever have. Her impractical glasses still dangle off of her nose. She gives me a calculating look with her watery greyish-blue eyes.

"That was an interesting choice you made," she continues. What is she talking about? And where is Four? Dread sinks into me as I realize a mind-numbing fact; this is not a simulation. This is real.

"I shot you," I manage, but my lips are barely able to form the words. I am numb with terror. What have they done to me? Jeanine laughs. Despicable.

"No. You only thought you did," she says, and now an edge of menace is in her voice. I need to be careful around her. Jeanine is much too good at masking her emotions, and I need to be on my guard. She is like a snake. Docile, but liable to strike at any given moment.

"You see, after the war, we kept all of the surviving Divergent rebels here to study."

Oh no. No, no, no. It can't be true. It can't! If it is, though, that means that Tobias is here, unless he was- no. I will not even consider that possibility. But is he's here, it still doesn't mean that he is safe. Or that I am safe, for that matter.

My breathing starts to become shallow and quick, oxygen racing to my lungs. Jeanine pokes a needle full of something green into my arm and immediately, I relax, though it is against my will. It is as though all of the energy has been drained out of me, and I can only lie still and helpless, at the Erudites' mercy.

"How long do you think you've been here?" Jeanine snaps quizzically. It is a command to answer, rather than an option. "I don't know," I say, hoping to ward her off, to appear as helpless as I can to increase my chances of escape. If I am harmless, then I will not be so heavily guarded.

I scan the room. It is plain, and futuristic, with one heavily armed and monitored door, no windows, and no furniture except for my plank. No escape. My heart sinks down to my boots. Or it would have, if I hd actually been wearing footwear.

"Liar," she snaps coldly, and slaps me across the face. It stings, but not as much as the realization of utter and total defeat. But I will never give up. Divergent never give up.

The bitter water rises and replaces my blood again, flowing through my veins. "A week?" I say hopefully. Jeanine barks out a laugh. "Three months," she says abruptly.

"It is interesting," she begins, "to see how you God-fearing nobodies from Abnegation are the majority of the Divergent. Granted, you must be strong-willed to exert that amount of self-control. But surely the other factions must as well?

"So we have taken you, and with your cooperation have explored your minds." Explored our minds. She still has a way with words. What I would have said was plunged us into a living hell.

"We have looked into your fear landscapes. Funny that you only have seven fears, or rather six and a half now. Little Beatrice Prior. Your _boyfriend,"_ she spits out the word, "only had four. Hence his foolish nickname."

My heart swells inside my chest. Tobias. Is he alright? I need to save him. Escape routes start running through my head, as do ways of inflicting injury. Wait. Jeanine said had. Not has. Had.

"Too bad he died. The new serum was too much for his system. His heart stopped, to pu it simply for you lesser-intellect Dauntless. Surprising you lived, and he didn't."

There is a dead silence.

Four. My Four. Is dead. Tears prick my eyelids, and I struggle not to let them out. I will not let Jeanine have the satisfaction of seeing my cry. Tobias wouldn't have wanted that. My chest constricts until it is so tight, I can barely breathe, and my vision goes blurry with tears.

Tobias. I never even got to say goodbye. I don't even remember the last time I saw him, the last words I said to him. And now he is gone. Forever. I have lost everything. Everyone. I say the two words I have been meaning to say to Jeanine ever since I met her.

"You bitch."

She looks taken aback. Good. It proves that she is still human, not machine, no matter how twisted her soul may be. It proves that I can still kill her. Revenge will be sweet.

"I have had enough of this," she says suddenly, back to mechanical monstrosity. She pulls out a walkie-talkie from her belt and flicks on the switch. "D-2 to the Submergent room. Now," she says, and clicks it off again.

I am scared now. I start struggling again, managing to bite Jeanine's arm when she tries to hold me down. The taste of metallic blood floods my mouth. Nothing has ever tasted so satisfying. I spit at her. She gives me a look of cold fury.

The door opens, and in walk the two people I least want to see. Peter and Eric, clothed now in blue uniforms from head to toe. "Put her under," Jeanine hisses, staunching her bite wound with a piece of cloth.

Peter moves forward, grinning, and holds me down, no matter the protests I make. He is stronger than I am on a good day, let alone when I am drugged and tied to a plank. I don't want to let him touch me. Ever. Disgusting coward.

Eric grins sadistically and moves forward with a wicked-looking needle, filled to the brim with a lethal-looking blue liquid. I shrink back, and he laughs, cruelly. "So long, Stiff," he says, plunging the needle into me.

I feel adrenaline flooding me, washing away the bitter water, chasing it out and speeding up my heartbeat. Fast. Much, much too fast. Jeanine, Peter, and Eric look on in respective curiosity, glee, and mania.

The last thing I register before my heart gives out, just like Tobias's, is a cruel irony. Tobias's eyes are –were- the exact same shade of blue as the serum they injected me with. I finally let go into the dark, and find blessed, aching release.

**This story is now finished. That doesn't mean you can't leave a review.**


	11. Important notice

**Guys, this is really important.** And I'm actually dead serious. This isn't like, "Oh my Amity. I lost my book!" serious. This is why I haven't been posting lately.

Remember my camp that I go to every summer? The one that makes me really happy and then I come back all excited and motivated to write and cheerful?

It's shutting down.

Yeah.

Please, everyone, whether you're new to my stories and work, or whether you're a dedicated follower or favouritee, I'm asking for your help now. Well, no. Scratch that, I'm _begging_ for your help. This camp means a lot to me, and to a lot of other people that I know. I can't imagine my world without it, so I'll make this really simple.

We have a Facebook page. _**Save Camp Artaban. **_If you guys could go on Facebook, search us up, and click _like, _that would be more than I could ask for. If we can garner support, maybe it will show the people who cut our funding that this isn't just a summer camp, it's a second home. If you guys, any of you, want to find out more, follow our Facebook updates or even message me. I'd be more than happy to fill you in.

And if anyone out there has any money to spare, that would be the best thing ever to happen to me.

This is EmergentWriter, signing off. I don't know when I'll be on next, but thank you all for sticking with me

And diehard followers? I keep my word. I don't abandon stories. I just won't be on very often, if at all, until this is resolved.

Please, guys. And girls. And anyone else out there. _**Help.**_


End file.
